20th century warlords
by crimsondeathknight
Summary: Naruto and Hinata ,have now traveled to the future. They will combine their "Long lost" arts with modern warfare. Soon both Naruto and Hinata will become the greatest technological lamprey's of all time! NaruXsmall harem Naruto/Modern,sg1 crosover
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow readers ,thanks for reviewing

NOTE-Ill be updating my HP story next..it will answer a lot of questions

**NOTE-This is a modern cross over for Naruto, eventually it will become sg1 cross over the next few dozen chapters.**

* * *

It's an fine sunny afternoon,in a forest that too some would be a fantasy....well.....except for a young man that is dieing of exhaustion.

"I...gasp!!!!,can't ..go...";a blond was close to collapsing face down,into an large dirt road. When the blond was about too collapse,a silver haired man appeared out of nowhere, and caught him. "Kakashi Sensie!";yelled the the Blondie.

"Yo Naruto, how is it going?";questioned Kakashi. "I don't know any more....." "Sigh" "Hey Kakashi...." "Yes Naruto?" "I'm wondering if you ever felt that in your entire life, your goals and opinions of the world have a changed." "Changed to a level,which you don't know what too do with your life, any more?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be Hokage..one day?";questioned Kakashi. "I'm not sure any more":replied Naruto. "I guess your going through your midlife crisis Naruto, though its funny your having it so young." "Aren't I too young to be having my...."

"Howrah!!!";spoke a voice out of nowhere. "Is it him?";spoke another random voice. "Omg it's Naruto he's back!!";by now the two notice that there is a huge crowd in front of some large gates. Apparently it was for Naruto,as the two came close to the crowd, they were suddenly rushed by it.

"Naruto dammit,your ok!!";creamed and cried a bubble gum haired girl. The same girl then punched Naruto with her fist,which glowed green. The punch landed painfully into Naruto abs. "Naruto I'm soo..."

Yet before the bubble gum haired young women could complete what she was saying,Naruto began to fizzle away ,to non-existence. Soon his body began to be engulfed by red, blue, green energies ,and auras.

Out of the crowd, and before everyone else could respond a violet eyed black haired young women, leaped out at Naruto to try and grab him, from what ever was happening too him. Seconds later both Naruto,and the young women had completely fazed out of existence.

------------------------------------------------scene change------------------------------------------------------------

It was a vivid ,clear skied moon lit night with stars gleaming in the far distance, over the horizon. The landscape was apparently an ancient dried up lake bed of sorts. The land had a few destroyed objects here and here, with strange rusting metal objects there, and there.

Apparently it was close to midnight, due too that the beautiful full moon, which was about center-way in the sky. After a few hours after midnight, you could see a small orb of energy in the sky. Amazingly it was rapidly gaining in size. Soon it reached it's critical point which caused bolts of steaming hot energy,too leap off the edges of the growing orb.

After a few moments of the orb's sudden appearance, a mild thunder clap claimed the vast landscape. This caused the layered dust on the ancient lake bed, too kick up into the arid air.

Once the dust settled, you could see Naruto,and the young women on the ground, covered in dust.

Soon both young adults were suddenly woke up by a loud pronged rumbling sound. Moments later after their awaking, an ear perceiving screeching sound was heard. A bright light caught their undivided attentions which lit up the night, in an strange red glow.

Apparently what shot that light out up towards the darkened sky's,shocked them to their bones. A machine that was made out of entirely of of metal, and moved faster than any horse. It had a tube which was very long ,and hollow.

As the two young adults immediately got up and prepared to fight what ever the machine was, the female spoke. "Naruto-kun,what are we going to do?" "I don't know Hinata,I mean..it's so flat out here and there is no where to hide!" "I think we should give up Naruto-kun,I'm so sorry." "There is nothing to be sorry about." "Hinata,maybe we should see what it/they want, before we do anything." "Sure Naruto-kun"

As the metal contraption approached the two, it slowed down in front of them. The rear of the machine suddenly open like a door, and several humans in camouflage clothes rushed towards them. One of the men took out a plastic object. Moments later both Hinata and Naruto were both struck by Probes, which began to shock both of them.

"Kyaghh"screamed both Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto-kun I'm falling,and I can't move my body, please help!!" Luckily Naruto was barely affected by the probes, yet Hinata was not luckily as she was not caught by him. Hinata was currently convulsing in the ground,withering in pain.

One of the Humans suddenly lept out, and then tackled onto Hinata's back. The same human began punching Hinata in the back of her head,while she could not defend herself. Soon her face was rapidly covering up, with her own blood. These action caused Naruto's pure rage too go off, and flood the current Vincenty of everyone,with pure unadulterated anger.

"Naruto-kun?";gargled out Hinata ,as she tried to speak through the constant flowing blood on her face. Moments later,pure rage exploded of Naruto. An mixed aura of pure blue,red and green mixed together to a pure white arua. Micron seconds later Naruto slewed the humans,one by one. Each step he took,resulted in the sand being melted,under the immense heat which his anger was causing.

Seconds later after the slewing, Naruto's hands glowed white. Right before anyone could react,multiple shock waves shot from Naruto hand and sliced through the Machine with more men it. Naruto then dashed to Hinata,which he then shielded her from explosion,and the shrapnel which was a result from it. Some how his white aura rapidly healed Hinata.

"Are you ok, Hinata-chan?" "Yes Naruto-kun";Hinata,was now blushing due to that she heard the "chan" suffix. "Are you ok Naruto-kun, I mean they got some hits on you, which caused multiple holes to holes on your chest";question a now really concerned Hinata. "Yes Hinata-chan,I also believe that those "holes" would of killed me if it were not for that strange white aura."

After hearing that from Naruto, she tackled him down,and begin to kiss him multiple times. "Why would sacrifice yourself like that for me Naruto-kun?" "It's because I think I love you Hina-hime." "N n nnn aruto, what did you day?" "I think I love you,yet I think we should go on a date Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan, once we get to safety would you like to go out?";after hearing that Naruto wanted to go out with her,Hinata fainted. Naruto then go up and began sealing the bodies,and supplies he found into an scroll of his.

Naruto then created clones in pairs, too scout the the area for several miles. He then began to modify the weapon use his seal making skills. After a two hours,he was done modifying about 20 weapons. After 15 more minutes which passed his clones were done scouting.

Apparently his clones met a surprisingly friendly scientist,who came from the army of those who attacked him, and Hinata. The head quarters of the army and scientist,was about a half hours walk from his ,and Hinata's current location. Once the clones told the brown haired scientist where to find their boss's location,he told the clones he would be meeting "this boss" very soon ,and alone.

-------------------------------------The Brown Haired Man's POV--------------------------------------------------

"_Who are those two humans?_" "_Are they aliens,like the ones I meet on the other worlds?_" "_Yet no alien has the ability to make copy's of them selfs._" "_Possible allies maybe...if I go alone ...maybe they will trust me and humans._" "_You know what...I'm going too take my first vacation in years,too maybe cement a possible friendship with this race." "Wait An damn minute,the Stargate has been taken off line for repairs,so how are they here?" "Holy shit did they speak Japanese!!??"  
_

---------------------------------------------------Normal view---------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of waiting,and the silence between Naruto,and Hinata. Hinata and Naruto could now see a single man walking through the vast sandy dunes,which seemed to go on forever. It was the same man That Naruto and Hinata learned through the clones memories.

(**I won't go into detail about Hinata waking up,and her knowing about the clones ability's.**)

The man had a plain brown hair dew,with standardized glasses. The man was wearing a long pair of brownish-green khaki shorts,with many pockets. He also wore a black muscle shirt and very large brown backpack which appeared to be stuffed to the brim,and could barely close up. His foot wear appeared to be plain brown hieing boots.

"Ohayou" the man called out, as he was jogging to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata then replied with a simple "hi". The man then asked "Are you real?";as he pointed to Naruto. "Hai";was all Naruto said. "So......could we maybe.....work out, some sort of treaty?";asked Naruto. "Treaty?";questioned...... "Hey I have one quick question." "what's your name sir?";asked Hinata.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson,Miss....." "It's Hyuga Hinata." "So....why would you two want a treaty?" "Well...let's say....your military will need to empty out a few lockers....permanently.";Hinata replied slyly. "What do you mean,"empty out a few lockers?" ";asked Daniel. "Your from that military base,am I correct Daniel?" "Yes...I am....";answered Daniel in question.

"So if me and Hinata-chan were too offer OUR services for an PRICE." "You WILL make sure that Hinata-chan,and I get an asylum from what I'm about to show you?" "Only if you give us some information about You two." "Us meaning, me and my higher commanders." "Even though, I'll doubt you'll need asylum."

"Fine,let it be that way." "Kai!";Naruto's chakra levels fluctuated a bit,seconds later the destroyed local area appeared,and that strange machine along with it. Seconds more later, clouds appeared which presented the bodies along with them. Daniel was shell shocked at the site in front of him,he wanted too scream yet he kept his calm.

Naruto then began to speak once more;"I would like to show you,some of my bare minimum skills." Naruto then walked up to the man,and gave him one of the weapons he modified with his seals,and gave him another copy of the same weapon,that was not modified.

"Please test these two weapons,and give me your opinion on the one I modified with seals.";After a few minutes of firing each weapon to get an feel, the man was now simply shocked. "Wait,did you say bare minimum of skills?" "Yes I did,why?" "My military has never seen such amazing weaponry,yet my commanders won't be happy that you killed several our good men." "Also you seem too young to kill..."

"Don't you dare say "too young to kill"!! Where I came from, I have been a legal adult since 12 years of age,I'm 18 now. "I also took hundreds of lives since then,including Hinata-chan who have done so too." "So don't you dare give me or her that bull,or I will join some other country...";replied a pissed off Naruto. "No ,don't do that I'm sure we can work out something with my military."

"Also, here is the thing....I took a week off in order to learn about you guys." "If that's alright with you two..." "Sure,I don't care....even if that means we three stay out in this wilderness.";replied a surprising bored Hinata. "Wilderness?" "Why do you want to stay out in this daft place?";muttered Daniel.

"Me and Hinata won't trust you,unless we can talk to the highest ranking commanders of your armies." "Also,don't worry about Hinata and I, as we were both trained as 12 year olds too survive out in the wilderness."

"Also if you need proof of our ability's,Hinata could give you some of her special healing ointment, and I can send you the weapons that I modified." "Do you mind if you give some of that ointment of yours away, Hinata-chan? " "Sure Naruto-kun,I don't mind due to that I keep a few sealed in a scroll which I always carry in my pockets,and the ointment is highly easily to make."'

"Wait a minute Naruto,you said sealing...what exactly is sealing, as it improved the weapons and hinata also stated that she STORED ointment in scrolls." "Well Daniel, you can't really explain sealing unless you understand chakra, physics,and mathematics to a point which takes YEARS of studying.";explained Naruto as he empathized the word "years".

"Oh, and don't even bother to try and ask me to teach you or anyone in this world,due to that it seams that no one can develop chakra here." "Also about your question about the scroll, in my world you can seal several tons of items in a special made scroll,which weighs about a few pounds for a basic scroll."

"If you want to store more weight into the scrolls,it would need to be more complex therefore larger." "Yet I can seal a several hundred pound scroll,into a a scroll that weights about one pound,there fore theoretically you could store infinite amount of weight into a very light weight scroll, which is big enough to fit in my pockets." "Another interesting thing about storage via by seal,is that I can create a tattoo which acts like a scroll."

"Amazing,just amazing....yet I saw clones or copies of your self,what were they?" "They are clones like you said before,yet they are made of my energies,which me and Hinata produce." "The energies are known as chakra." "The more chakra I use, the more clones I make,or more durable a few can be."

"Once they dispel themselves in smoke,I gain ALL of their memories and experiences,which mean I can rapidly learn things.";by now Daniel was holding a metal object out in the open while Naruto and Hinata was talking. Naruto notice this when he was done talking.

"Ah Daniel-san what is that object your holding?";questioned Hinata before Naruto could.

"It's an technological item,that records what you both are saying." "This is so I won't forget what you guys were talking about,and that I can give a complete report to my leaders." "One more question before I leave,how can you see Hinata your blind, right?" "No Daniel, it's part of my ability's which I wont tell you."

"Alright,since you guy's are staying out here,I'll have my leaders and I to meet at this spot in one week." "So if you don't mind, could I have a few copies of the modified weapons which you guys created,and that healing ointment, please?" "No we don't mind" both replied/hired,as they both gave him the items." "Wait a minute,what does this stuff heal exactly?" "Burns of all sorts";answered Hinata.

"Ok guys,I'm off.";spoke Daniel as he began walking towards where he came from. What Daniel did not know,is that when he left the two....they burned the bodies of the dead soldiers with out care.

** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Important notes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hey all this is my first sg1/modern **X** Naruto crossover chapter.

**As you all noticed,Naruto can modify weapons, I am definite willing to add some weapons that people suggested,so post a decent review and give me a list of weapons,or technology **

**I'll pick the best suggested weapons,and technology to put in game. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Suggest in reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'll need a few oc parings,for those who are familiar with STAR GATE TV show's.**

**(Normal series ,and Atlantis)**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Suggest in reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!Naruto and Hinata won't have any ties to any nation,as they will be a technology lampreys !!**

** !!!Naruto and Hinata will be Mercenary's ,and MORE!!!**

**!!Therefore any technology or weapons will be used by Naruto and Hinata,from any nation!!!**


	2. forms

**I have set up a Stargate form,for this story. You can access it by my profile. The current 2 topics I set up are about weapon suggestions for Naruto to modify,and parings. Take a look ,and post if interested. You can also create post about my stories**

**Also if your interested, I have also set up a forms for my Harry potter story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all,I know your excited for star gate's...different worlds...Yet I'm focusing on Earth for QUITE a few chapters.

Any ways...thanks for reading..and reviewing .

* * *

**1 week latter after previous events.**

It was am very windy day,on a dried up ancient lake bed. At the moment,there was an large seal array on some large boulders. The same boulders were in an area,which was experiencing the sand storm of what seem too be of legends.

After a few hours,the storm had finally past. The storm in the same area of the seal array,was now being replaced with a large moving dust cloud. The cloud was an result of an fast moving machine, which was like an platform. The method of moving was not wheels,yet it was of bars of metal. These bars of metal were linked together. In the end the bars operated like precision clock work.

The machine's frontal side appeared too the heaviest part of the machine,yet the smallest part of it in area. This portion smelled oily,and Smokey. Towards the rear of the machine,were an passenger compartment which had many seats. In those seats were of several people.

They were Daniel,an unknown middle aged man who was bald, and the apparent driver of the machine,and lastly an brunet . Instead of an wheel to control the machine,it was an controller in the form of an stick. The stick was moved back and forth to speed up,and slow down. While the left and right movements were to steer.

The new comer,or the man who was bald,had an skin tone of an dark tan coloring. He wore a black pair of sunglasses,which were exactly the same pair as all four wore. Maybe it was of standard issue? This man appeared to have many medals on his white muscle shirt. This small detail showed that he is a high ranking solider. His shorts were merely plain brown,while his sandals were simply modest.

The last new comer was a plain,middle aged blond women who was of plain hight. One note able feature of her,is her noticeably long blond hair,which was mid-back length.

After a few more minutes of travel,they all came across the rock cropping. Apparently the seal array was Imm..."Wow look at that complex design of an an ah..what is it Daniel?";apparently the Blondie was perplexed at what she saw."

"If your wondering what it is Samantha,it's an seal array." "Yet non of the seal's on those modified P90's he gave you, were even close too complexity as this seal array!" "So why would he show this skill level soo..." "Openly?"

"Yes,If you could put it that way Samantha,I'm not sure due too that he was not that cocky when I meet Him and Her." "What do mean "Her",as it seams now that you left some details of your "encounters" on your report,which you personally gave me,not any other higher ops." "I'm sorry about leaving that detail out,General Hammett." "You do realize that a mistake such as that,could force me too remove you from the Sg1 program?"

"Yes, but...";Before Daniel could go on,Naruto suddenly appeared out of thin air and gave Daniel an scroll. Naruto then spoke to them all.

"Hello Daniel,I would like to give you an scroll which contains hundreds of scrolls in this single large scroll." "You can receive those scrolls by opening this single large scroll." "There is an two minute delay,before the hundreds of scrolls come out into existence." "Each scroll contains many presents to Every leader on this planet."

"Every single leader,whether the leader and his/hers country has issues in any manner with the international community, in ANY matter is required to receive a scroll." "It's not my concern of their problem with the community,due too that I'm not exactly from "around here"."

"The leader can get his presents,by opening the smaller scroll which he or she will receive." "It is Highly recommended for the leader to open the scroll on bed rock,or some place with great foundation to simply keep the presents safe from damaging themselves."

"These presents with benefit both the leader,and his/her's people." "I will require All the leaders to meet at the UN building.""Also don't you worry, I have methods of getting to there,and I also know where the location is."

"I will arrive by my own methods,too find out if every leader received his or her scroll. "I have the ability too broadcasts people thoughts out too all the leaders,I also have the ability to detect lies."

"So if all the leaders don't receive their scrolls,there will be great chances that I will end any chances that your nation allies with me." "Which means all of the grand benefits of my allieship will be denied too your country."

As Naruto began too walk away. He spoke once more; "Remember this,I don't care if an country caused an billion deaths to your country,Every leader will receive an scroll ,or else..."

"Oh I expect the meeting too happen,one month away from this date.";when Naruto stopped talking,he simply faded away.

"Daniel,may I see that scroll please?" "I'm sorry but I will not give you that scroll too you General,as it will breach my friendship and the trust we have between me,and Naruto." "So are you refusing an order,from your superiors Daniel?" "Yes,as it will risk the highly possible friendship of humans,and this alien race."

"So are your saying that you will keep this friendship,even if it means you being demoted,and possibly being your life put at an risk by higher command...and other sources?" "With no regret, I am willing too say yes."

"So with no regret,I......George Hammond would like to announce too all of here, that due too Dr. Daniel Jackson's actions....he is now promoted to Head Relations of this alien race."

"With this promotion,I will highly recommend the President and Congress too devote a massive percentage of our country's funds towards Dr. Jackson's new department." \

"This department of which our country will hopefully fund,in an High manner could easily revive our country too an manner of which,we have never seen before."

"Even if the government official's don't support theses funding,I can swear on my life that most military members of our country will support you,due too the technologies you just acquired for us all will save many lives."

"Maybe in a few years, you could run for president,Dr. ."

At this moment everyone appeared too be utterly shocked at what they were hearing. "General why are you so ecstatic with my past decisions,and why are you promoting me?" "One word.....and it's "Petroleum"." "You mean...." "Yes,I think you have it!" "Oh shit..."

"Sir...do you think that we should personally give the scrolls,once we access all those scrolls?" Do you also think that,we should we give them away to the leaders personally without CIA,and the FBI looking through each scroll?" "Yes Samantha I think that is an excellent idea, I also think we should hurry along with the task that the boy gave us."

"What are you guys talking about,and what do you mean "petroleum"?" "I'm sorry Jack,Yet I'm afraid that you might let out too much information accidentally." "Hey, I kept my mouth just about the program..." "Yet,if I'm correct...about my current theory's...then my theory's could change the world...so please don't question me or Daniel anymore,Jack."

Off the four went,too give away all those scrolls of this new and interesting world.

Ok this was an difficult chapter...and I had an hard time deciding on how Naruto should meet these puny humans...........I'm sorry if the end sucked..kinda...........I know for sure I will have an easier time with the next chapter............

......Any suggestion would be cool....thats all. Thanks fellow readers,and you will have to wait a bit as my next chapter will be my harry potter chapter.


End file.
